Entertainment Payment
by AXOXAlucard
Summary: Ciel has another case to investigate and needs the Undertaker's assistance. However, Undertaker wants something different for a change. This is a yaoi fanfic so if you don't like, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Entertainment** **Payment**

It's been a long week for Ciel Phantomhive. So much paperwork and so many problems have happened. It was now Friday, and already, things have gone mad. Bard managed to blow up the kitchen once again, Maylene happened to trip and break tons of dishes in a hallway, Finny tormented Pluto too much and set the garden on fire, and Tanaka…..well, he was just being Tanaka. Sebastian had went to take care of all the servants' mistakes, leaving Ciel all alone in his small office.

"Sebby-chaaaaan~!" A voice rang out annoyingly, startling the small blue-haired boy.

Suddenly, Ciel looked over to see a certain feminine-like shinigami standing near the newly opened window. The red head gazed around the room, then made a disappointed face when his emerald eyes stopped at the boy.

"Hm? Where's my Sebas-chan?" The death god's heels made a slight patting noise as he made his way over to where Ciel was sitting, and leaned over the desk.

Ciel felt his eye twitch a little in frustration and decided to close it, also lifting his hands up to rub his temples. The only noise that came out of the boy's mouth was a small "tch".

The shinigami pouted and leaned over the desk further, folding his arms so that he could lay his chin down on them.

"Why are you in such a gloomy mood today?" The red head sulked quietly, showing his disdainful liking to the boy. "Not like you're always in a gloomy mood."

"It's because I have a lot of work to do and you're distracting me. Why are you here, Grell?"

"Why, to visit Sebby-chan of course!" Grell replied gleefully, jumping up in sudden excitement. As if on cue, the same butler walked into the room, completely ignoring the presence of the shinigami, and put a teacup down onto the desk for his young master. Finally, he addressed Grell firmly, without even glancing at the red head.

"Grell, the young master has a very busy schedule today and he must get his work done. I suggest you leave at once."

"Ohhh~! Sebas-" Grell opened up his arms and ran for the butler, only to crash into a wall when Sebastian stepped to the side. "chan…."

Ciel slammed his hand down onto the desk, looking directly at Sebastian.

"I'm sick of all this paperwork. I need a little break….." The young boy gave off a long sigh.

"Then, may I suggest a quick walk through the town to calm your nerves, Bocchan?" Sebastian was holding Grell's head back with one hand as the shinigami reached for him with both arms.

"Yes." Ciel agreed and stood up from his chair.

"Oooo~! Can I come too?" Grell exclaimed, stopping in front of Ciel.

"NO." Sebastian immediately stated, glaring at the red head.

"Let him. But only if he promises to shut up." The boy turned his back on the red shinigami so his butler could slip a jacket on his shoulders.

"Can I at least hold Sebby's hand?" Grell whined, flailing his arms around.

Ciel smirked at the simple statement. Sebastian absolutely despised Grell. All because Grell was too bubbly and clingy around him. Maybe this walk would be somewhat amusing if he let the red head come along.

"Fine."

Grell's eyes lit up with glee and he spun around in eagerness.

"Yay~!"

Ciel tried his best to hide the small grin on his face when he glanced up to see Sebastian clearly not amused.

It was a nice day outside. Perfect temperature, and the sun wasn't hiding. Ciel actually felt calm and relaxed as he walked. However, as for Sebastian, he was dreading it. Instead of actually holding hands, Grell decided to hug Sebastian's whole arm. The only one who was completely enjoying the walk was obviously the red shinigami.

"Who could of done this!"

"This is monstrous!"

The three stopped in their tracks to notice a crowd nearby.

"Wonder what's going on…." Grell pondered out loud, releasing his death grip on Sebastian's arm.

Ciel walked through the crowd easily, since people knew who he was.

"What happened?" He asked, laying his eyes onto the scene that started the gathering. His eyes soon widened to find a pile of dead bodies lying in a large puddle of blood.

"We have a new killer walking these streets now. Everyone around the area says they didn't hear a thing." Officer Aberline informed him.

Ciel nodded and looked up at Sebastian. Both knew that it was a job for the Queen's watchdog. And both knew who to go to first for information.

There it stood. The shop that Ciel dreaded to go to. It had cobwebs scattered all over and the paint was rusted and worn out. It was none other than Undertaker's shop.

The three hesitantly walked in, scanning the room for the creepy funeral director. Ciel expected him to pop out of a coffin, but surprising enough, he walked out of the back room.

"Oh. Good afternoon, Earl. Would you be interested in trying out one of my very own custom-made coffins today?" He smiled and patted a black coffin next to him.

"You know why I'm here, Undertaker." Replied Ciel, giving the man a glare.

Grell decided to speak up at that point, since he was bored of not getting enough attention.

"Why do you always dress like that? Sheesh, you need a designer or something~!" The red shinigami trailed over to Undertaker, tugging on the baggy sleeve.

All the funeral director did was chuckle lightly.

Ciel felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach, and it was even worse than what he would normally feel when arriving at the Undertaker's shop. He felt that something different was going to happen.

Interrupting Grell's rambling and Ciel's thoughts, the gray-haired shinigami walked closer to the young boy.

"Well, Earl, you know that I do not accept the Queen's money nor do I work for free…."

Ciel watched him carefully, stepping back a little. "Yes, I know."

Sebastian moved in front of Ciel to face Undertaker. "Allow me, Bocchan."

Undertaker grinned wider, putting his cold hand on Sebastian's chest. "No. I want the Earl to entertain me this time, hehehe~."


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian's eyes widened a little, startled at Undertaker's request. He had to admit in his head that Ciel wasn't good at telling jokes or doing magic tricks; overall, Ciel Phantomhive was horrible at entertaining people.

"In fact, I want to talk to the Earl in private. Hehehe."

Sebastian looked at Ciel, as if asking for permission to leave.

"Very well, Undertaker. Leave the shop Sebastian. Grell." He nodded his head at the red shinigami, who apparently found his way over to the butler once again.

"Ahhh~ fine with me! As long as I'm alone with my Sebas-chan~!" The two left the shop to leave Ciel and the Undertaker all alone.

"So what did you want to talk about?" The young Earl asked, keeping the slight confidence in his voice.

All of a sudden, he felt a hand grab him and pin his arms above his head onto a coffin. Ciel snapped his head up to look at the grinning male above him. "What's the meaning of this!" He tried to shout, but heard his voice crack a little. The man above him chuckled darkly and made no move to get off the boy.

"I want you to kiss me, _Earl_." The Undertaker hissed into the boy's ear, making the younger male shudder.

"W-what? You p-pervert!" Ciel stuttered with his words as he tried to wriggle out of the older man's grasp. The Undertaker wouldn't budge, and he seemed to be having a jolly good time messing with the Earl.

"Come on, Earl. One kiss on the lips and I will free you and tell you the information you need to know. Hehehe."

Ciel thought about it for a moment. He had his reputation, however it was the least thing he cared about it. He had his pride, but it had it's limitations. However, it is his duty to protect the Queen's people, no matter what it takes. Anyway, all he had to do was kiss the Undertaker. How bad would it be? Just one small peck on the lips, that's all.

"F-fine….." The small boy's cheeks turned pink as he lifted his head up. He gasped softly when his lips met the Undertaker's cold ones. He expected the older man to pull away first, but that wasn't the case. Instead, the retired shinigami released his grip on the boy's arms and wrapped his own arms around the Earl's slim waist, pushing deeper into the kiss.

After a few moments of hard kissing, Undertaker finally pulled away and gently laid Ciel back down onto the coffin. "My apologies, Earl. I lost control of myself. You're free to go." Just like that, the funeral director stood up and walked over to the couch, plopping down onto it and smirking.

Ciel was flustered and panting for breath. His heart was racing and he noticed his fingers were shaking. The thing that bothered him the most wasn't because Undertaker had kissed him deeply, but because he, the Earl of Phantomhive, had enjoyed every minute of it! The Undertaker's mouth surprisingly tasted of mint and other candy, and he was so gentle to the boy, it seemed he was a whole different person.

Ciel sat up on the coffin, still wide-eyed, and gazed at the Undertaker.

"Well? I still need to talk to you, Earl. Come sit down with me." The funeral director crossed his one leg over the other and patted the vacant spot next to him.

Obediently, the young Earl walked over and sat down next to him. Ciel wasn't usually the one to obey other people's commands, but since he was in such a state, he was more vulnerable and compliable.

"Hehehe, it seems you enjoyed that as much as me, Earl." A long, slender finger poked Ciel's cheek and an arm came around his shoulder, holding him in place.

All the young boy noticed was Undertaker's lips moving, and the way his face was moving in closer to his. He felt the older man's body grow nearer, and the voice in his head was telling him to gain more of that warmth.

Ciel's eyes became half-lidded as he pressed his lips to the Undertaker's once more, earning a slight grunt from the man.

The young Earl didn't care anymore. He didn't care that he was kissing the creepiest man he has ever met. He didn't care if he was somewhat cheating on his fiancee. He didn't care if Sebastian and Grell were waiting just right outside the door. All that he cared about was that he wanted Undertaker so bad, it was starting to hurt.

Ciel's fingers reached up to slowly trace the scar on the Undertaker's neck as he kissed him. The retired shinigami grinned into the kiss and licked Ciel's bottom lip, wanting access to the warm cavern of his mouth. The boy complied and opened his mouth wide enough so that the other's tongue could explore.

The only sounds in the shop were the tiny moans that Ciel emitted and the smacking sound of lips joining together in the kisses that the two shared.

They were both eager; they didn't want Sebastian or Grell to get impatient and barge in on them in the most intimate of dances. Ciel had the hardest time trying to figure out how to slip the gown off of the older man's body.

Undertaker quickly unbuttoned the Earl's shirt, already having the jacket on the floor. "Are you sure you want this, Earl?" The shinigami cooed in the young boy's ear, making Ciel shiver in response.

"….yes." Honestly, Ciel didn't know what he wanted anymore. He was doing everything on impulse, and he felt as if he were a small girl who snuck out of the house late at night with the slightest chance of getting caught by her parents.

By now, both of them were undressed, with the exception of their underwear. Ciel's face was painted with blush as Undertaker was in a giggling fit.

"Hehe~ Let me tell you something before we start this, Earl," Ciel felt sharp, black fingertips brush along his chest, circling both his nipples. "You are quite entertaining…" Suddenly, Ciel found himself lying on his back, feeling the soft cushions of the couch cradle him. Undertaker hovered over his small body, letting his crotch rub against the young boy's. This action made both of them moan softly.

"Undertaker….just…h-hurry…mmm…" The older man, removed the clothing between them and then frowned comically down at the Earl.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Ciel asked him, getting slightly worried.

"Oh my….it seems that this will be quite painful for you, dear Earl…" The man held up both his hands, showing his pointy fingernails to the young boy beneath him. "Since I very well can't prepare you, we're just gonna have to do it raw…"

It was Ciel's turn to smile. And he hasn't smiled for a very long time.

"I don't care if it hurts like hell itself…I want you to fuck me. And as Earl of Phantomhive, you _will_ fuck me."

Undertaker grinned wide and positioned his erection at Ciel's entrance. "That's my Earl…."

One thrust was all it took for Ciel to come undone. He didn't scream in pain. He didn't cry out in agony. He only winced as the pressure of Undertaker's erection buried deep within him.

Both knew that at any moment, Sebastian and Grell could walk in and see them, but that only made it more exciting.

Ciel started to sweat as he moved his hips along with Undertaker's movements, making both of their bodies rock together. The gray-haired shinigami thrust in and out of the small boy, with his hands on either side of Ciel's head.

The young Earl, grabbed both of Undertaker's hair braids and held onto them, as he met every one of the man's thrusts.

"Mmm!….Under-taker….f-faster…" Ciel mumbled, moving his head to the side in pleasure and in embarrassment. Undertaker leaned down and captured the boy's lips with his own, complying to his young lover's wishes.

Ciel's eye closed and he leaned his head back in pleasure, feeling Undertaker's hand wrap around his length and start pumping it.

Finally, the Earls' back arched up, pressing his abdomen against Undertaker's, as he came hard on both of their stomachs. He couldn't help himself but cry out in his ecstasy.

"Ahhhh! Undertaker!"

The funeral director thrust a couple more times before releasing into the small boy underneath him, trying hard not to collapse on top of him.

And then Ciel heard it. The one word that he would never expect the Undertaker to use.

"Mmm~ Ciel!"

After a few moments of trying to regain their breath, the Undertaker pulled out of the small boy and started to redress himself. Ciel followed suite, and stood up, only to feel a throbbing pain in his backside. He glanced over to see the other man already fully dressed and fixing his hat, which Ciel realized, he never took off.

Outside of the shop, Grell was trying to peek into the incredibly dusty window, with no success.

"Sebby-chan~ did you hear those shouts too?"

Sebastian sighed, but didn't answer the red head. He already knew what was happening with Undertaker and Ciel, after all, he _was_ one hell of a butler. The reason he didn't stop them was because he wanted to see his young master's reaction. Especially because he could tease his Bocchan continuously about why it hurts to sit down afterwards.

The two finally heard the door creak open, revealing Ciel and the Undertaker at the doorway.

"Let's go." Was all the Earl could say, as he walked past Grell and to his butler.

"Glad to be of your assistance, Earl~!" The gray-haired man chirped, waving his bony hand. "Come back anytime for a visit….."

Ciel blushed slightly but tried to hide it. "Whatever."

As the three left the shop, Grell walked up next to Ciel, elbowing the boy slightly.

"What exactly went on in there anyway? What'd ya have to do?"

Ciel's face flushed for a few seconds, then he pushed the shinigami away from him. "Just shut up!" He snapped.

"Sheesh, I was just asking. Besides, it's not like you had sex with him or anything. Haha~"

The young boy's eye went wide and his face became red. Hopefully Grell was kidding…he was kidding, right?


End file.
